starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rodian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Rō'-dē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte =1,50 - 1,70 meter | leeftijd =>60 jaar | voeding =Omnivoor | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Rodia | gesproken =Rodese | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie =Galactic Republic }} Rodians waren reptielachtige wezens van de planeet Rodia uit de Outer Rim. Fysiologie Rodians waren een tweebenige soort met een geschubde huid. Ze hadden facetogen, waarmee zij warmte konden waarnemen in het donker. Rodians hadden een dunne tapirachtige snuit die ook dienst deed als filtersysteem voor hun gevoelige reukzintuig. De groene schubben zorgden ervoor dat de Rodians opgingen in de omgeving. De lange, dunne vingers hadden zuignappen aan de uiteinden die voor een stevige grip zorgden. Bovenop het hoofd van een Rodian zaten twee antenneachtige structuren en een kam. Mannelijke Rodians waren haarloos maar de vrouwen konden lange staarten groeien op de plaats van de hoofdkam. Hoewel de Rodians meestal werden ingedeeld bij de reptielen, hadden de vrouwen wel melkklieren, een eigenschap van zoogdieren. thumb|left|Rodian close-up Rodians scheidden een typische geur uit, die door de meeste andere soorten als weerzinwekkend wordt ervaren. Deze geur kwam voort uit een feromoon dat de huid vochtig hield en potentiële partners aantrok. Rodians konden geïdentificeerd worden door middel van hun geur, gezien deze varieerde van familie tot familie. Rodians werden volwassen op de leeftijd van 16 standaard jaar en konden ongeveer 60 jaar oud worden. Ze stonden 1,50 tot 1,70 meter hoog. Cultuur De samenleving van de Rodians op hun thuiswereld Rodia was gebaseerd op clans die ontstaan waren uit families die gingen samenleven om zich te beschermen tegen de gevaren op Rodia. De rotsklimmende hagedissen, die de voorouders waren van de Rodians, ontwikkelden gereedschappen en wapens om zich te kunnen verdedigen. Generaties lang concentreerden de Rodians zich al op het verbeteren van hun jachtvaardigheden, en waren daardoor minder goed in het verbouwen van land voor voedsel. thumb|Een Rodian Bounty Hunter De jacht werd een zeer belangrijk onderdeel van de cultuur bij de Rodians. Zij zochten erkenning voor hun talenten, vooral bij de Grand Protector, de leider van hun samenleving. Na verloop van tijd raakten alle roofdieren uitgestorven, die door de Rodians gejaagd werden. Vervolgens begonnen de Rodians elkaar te bejagen. De oorlogen die ontstonden leidden bijna tot het uitsterven van de Rodians en veroorzaakte grote schade aan de leefomgeving op Rodia. Na deze periode waren de Rodians geobsedeerd door geweld. Hoewel het uitsterven van de Rodians op een bepaald moment onontkoombaar leek, kwam er een wijze Grand Protector naar voren, genaamd Harido Kavila. Hij richtte het Rodian Theater op en redde daarmee zijn soort van de ondergang. Gezien de Rodians geweld verheerlijkten, was toneelspel een perfecte manier om hun agressie kwijt te raken zonder elkaar af te slachten. De voorstellingen groeiden uit tot gechoreografeerde gevechten en het Rodian drama werd bijzonder gewaardeerd door de inwoners van het universum. Na de oorlogen begonnen de Rodians voedsel te importeren naar Rodia. In dezelfde tijd werd er een lucratieve export opgezet in wapens die zij zelf fabriceerden, iets wat goed aansloot bij de legendarische jachttalenten van de Rodians. Zij die zichzelf aanboden als jagers konden goed geld verdienen als bijvoorbeeld Bounty Hunter. De premiejacht werd een professioneel beroep voor veel Rodians en jaarlijks werden de jachtprijzen, de Atiang, uitgereikt aan de besten onder hen. Rodians werden zelden in groepen gezien buiten Rodia, tenzij het een rondreizende toneelgroep betrof. Jagen ging het beste alleen, opdat zij elkaar niet in de weg zouden lopen. Rodians spraken van origine een taal die Rodese heette, hoewel de meeste ook Huttese of Basic konden spreken. Geschiedenis Ondanks de gewelddadige neigingen van de Rodians speelde Rodia toch een rol in vele galactische gebeurtenissen. In de tijd van de Clone Wars waren er Rodians binnen de Jedi Order en werd Rodia vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate van de Old Republic door Senator Onaconda Farr. Farr sloot ondanks zijn vriendschap met Padmé Naberrie een overeenkomst tijdens de Clone Wars met Nute Gunray omdat de Rodians werden geteisterd door aanvallen van piraten waardoor er hongersnood heerste op Rodia. Uiteindelijk besloot Farr toch bij de Republic te blijven nadat hij merkte dat Nute Gunray wreed en onbetrouwbaar was. Na de Battle of Endor (EU) In de tijd van de Yuuzhan Vong Invasion werd Rodia binnengevallen door de Yuuzhan Vong. De Vong gebruikten de Rodians voor een genetisch project, waarbij de Shapers een slavenras creëerden dat de Vagh Rodiek genoemd werd. Bekende Rodians thumb|Een gezin van Rodians Bekende Clans Verschijning thumb|[[Wald]] * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * The Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) ** Bombad Jedi ** Hostage Crisis ** The Holocron Heist ** Cargo of Doom ** Children of the Force **The Gathering **A Test of Strength **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond **To Catch a Jedi ** The Wrong Jedi Bron * Rodian in de Databank * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Official Star Wars Fact Files (ROD1) * Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Reptielen category:Rodians category:Sentients